Space Between
by Keikasa
Summary: Seorang ahli panah dan seorang pengantar pesan pangeran kedua, Zen Wistaria yang bertemu, berinteraksi dan kemudian memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Tapi apakah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu? [Obi x Reader] Fanfic Akagami No Shirayukihime versi author. Bad summary **gomen ** First Akagami No Shirayuki fanfic. RnR please, thank you.
1. First Sight

**Based on Anime Akagami No Shirayuki**

 **Fanfiction Obi x Reader**

 ****Picture's material is not mine, i just edited it**

 ****Timeline story is mine, inspired by another Obi x Readers fanfiction and the anime/manga itself**

 **Sorry if its OOC XD i will try harder!**

 **Love Obi ❤ ^^**

 **Akagami No Shirayuki ©** **Sorata Akidzuki**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : First Sight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota pusat wilayah Clarines, Wistal memang tak pernah sepi, baik siang ataupun malam hari selalu ada aktivitas yang tampak disana. Clarines memang tanah kerajaan yang dikenal dengan kemakmuran dan kedamaiannya. Banyak kegiatan masyarakat atapun kerajaan yang ada disana. Salah satunya acara adu pedang yang tengah berlangsung. Selama tiga hari mendatang, para peserta yang telah terdaftar akan menjalani tahap demi tahap babak penyisihan hingga acara puncaknya pada hari ketiga, delapan orang kontestan yang bertahan akan menjalani babak final.

Delapan kontestan akan beradu pedang kembali sehingga hanya menyisakan dua kandidat terbaik untuk memperebutkan juara pertama dengan hadiah berupa predikat pendekar pedang amatir dari kerajaan Clarines dan satu kantong kecil koin emas murni yang nilainya cukup besar untuk masyarakat setempat.

Hampir sore.

Kau menguap berkali-kali menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirimu di tengah menunggu babak penyisihan dimulai. Sudah sedari tadi siang kau berada di pusat kota kerajaan Clarines itu, dari kemarin pagi kau berangkat dari wilayah perbatasan Clarines - Tanbarun dengan menumpang gerobak jerami milik tetanggamu yang kebetulan juga memiliki kepentingan di pusat kota tersebut.

"Kepada para kontestan adu pedang, silahkan berkumpul dan duduk di belakang panggung, acara akan segera dimulai!" teriak penjaga pos. Kau dengan langkah malas mendekat. Dalam hatimu mengeluh, kenapa hari ini cukup panas, sedangkan dirimu seharian mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna putih. Ada alasannya kenapa kau melakukan ini. Pertama, kau itu cukup terkenal di sebagian wilayah-wilayah ini, Kedua, rambutmu agak merepotkan jika dilihat banyak orang dan yang terakhir, kau memang suka menyembunyikan identitas.

"Zen, kau yakin akan merekrut orang lagi?" Mitsuhide menekan pelipisnya frustasi. Ia selalu terkejut dengan keputusan pangeran kedua Clarines yang sudah lima tahun lebih ia jaga. Dan apa yang ada dibenaknya kini?

"Aku ingin menambah personil orang-orangku. Mitsuhide, Kiki, dan Obi... ayo kita berangkat melihat turnamen adu pedangnya. Semoga kita bisa mendapatkan orang yang berpotensi!"

Zen saat itu bersemangat sekali, bahkan sampai mengajak Shirayuki ikut serta bersamanya. Dan untung saja pekerjaannya meracik obat baru bersama Ryuu sudah diselesaikan lebih cepat.

"Shirayuki, Emm... bisakah kau membujuk Zen untuk tidak melakukan ini? Ahh! Apakah kita bertiga kurang menjadi pengawalnya?!" bisik surai biru itu kepada gadis di samping Zen.

"Ku-kurasa kita tahu seperti apa Zen," jawab Shirayuki sambil tersenyum melucu.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Keriputmu akan lebih cepat datang nantinya" sambung seseorang. Nada sarkatis ini, pasti Kiki. Sontak Mitsuhide menoleh malu, semburat semerah tomat bahkan nampak begitu jelas di kulit kecoklatan milik pengawal dengan predikat bagus itu.

"Ja-jangan begitu, Kiki!"

Obi mati-matian menahan rasa ingin tertawanya. Gagal. Pemuda bermata kucing ini lepas kendali, "Ya ampun... suami istri memang beda sensasinya, benarkan!?"

"Obi!"

"Obi!"

Kedua orang yang diledeknya serentak meneriakkan namanya dan sukses membuat Obi makin tertawa senang dibuatnya, Sedangkan Zen dan Shirayuki hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh menanggapi teman-temannya yang aneh.

Pedang kayumu menari lincah menangkis setiap ayunan pedang kayu milik salah seorang pemuda yang menjadi lawanmu. Kau kini memasuki babak semi final.

Ke kanan

Ke kiri

Ke Atas

Ke Bawah

Dan... Serangan penutupan yang berupa gerakan tusukan telak yang menuju kearah leher lawanmu. Kau menang dan masuk final. Bersamaan dengan itu, rombongan Zen telah tiba untuk melihat final kontes pedang ini. Zen juga sengaja menyamar, ia ingin melihat kemampuan sang juara kontes pedang ini tanpa dibantu dengan laporan dari para pengawalnya.

"Tuan, nampaknya kita terlambat. Sudah hampir final," lapor Obi pada Zen. Pemuda bersurai putih itu mengangguk dan menolehkan pandangannya pada Shirayuki.

"Zen, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Sepertinya ada yang menjual minuman herbal. Aku ingin membelikan Kepala tabib dan Ryuu," ucap gadis bertinggi 162 senti itu bersemangat. Warna emerald di iris kedua mata indahnya berkilauan membuat Zen otomatis terpaku beberapa saat. Obi melirik nakal kearah tuannya itu, dan tentunya Pangeran kedua Clarines itu mengetahuinya. Ia tahu pemuda yang lebih jangkung darinya itu senang sekali jika berurusan dengan menggodanya.

Zen berdehem pelan, "Obi! Kau tinggalah disini. Jangan mengikuti kami."

Itu hukuman untuk Obi. Hehe...

"Ahh! Aku ingin cepat pulang. Udara disini benar-benar panas!" keluh seseorang yang terdengar di telinga Obi. Nadanya sangat lembut dan membuat pemuda jangkung itu otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zen dan Shirayuki, mencari sosok yang mengeluh tersebut dan tanpa disadari keduanya bertubrukan.

Kau mengutuk tudung jubahmu dalam hati. Memang merepotkan sekali, tudungnya terlalu besar untuk ukuran kepala seorang gadis. Sedari tadi kau menyadari bahwa sudah berapa puluh orang kau tabrak.

"M-maaf," ucapmu pelan sembari menegakkan sedikit kepalamu, mengintip kira-kira siapa gerangan yang menjadi sasaran tubruk badanmu. Ia tinggi sekali, sehingga kau harus mengadah lebih.

Obi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap sosokmu di balik jubah putih. Dan... tanpa sadar Obi sesaat terpana, ketika iris amber cantik milikmu bertemu pandang dengan iris chrysoberyl milik Obi.

Kaupun juga sama dengan Obi. Saling terpaku selama beberapa detik.

Indah.

Kau diam-diam mengagumi bentuk mata orang dihadapanmu ini, cat-eye liked. Kau bukanlah tipe yang gampang terkagum akan suatu hal, tapi ini nyata. Bahkan sampai lima detik yang demi tuhan begitu lama baru menyadarkanmu yang tengah terbang dalam pikiranmu sendiri.

Kau cepat-cepat menunduk kembali, "Sekali lagi mohon maaf, s-saya permisi!"

Kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan cepat membaur bersama kerumunan menjauhi sosok Obi.

Ini bukan gayamu.

Ini bukan dirimu.

Yah, kau mengutuk sikap bodohmu. Haha.

Babak final

Hebat

Keren

Tangguh

"OBI!" pekik Zen tertahan melihat anak buahnya tercengang melihat pertandingan final ini.

"Huh? Ada apa, tuan?" jawab Obi asal, masih separuh pusat pengelihatannya terpaku dengan pertandinganmu. Zen berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak menjitak kepala pemuda bertinggi 179 senti didepannya ini, bahkan Shirayuki mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia hebat, tuan. Kau tidak mau merekrutnya? Menurutku dia sekelas Mitsuhide-san." gumam Obi pelan namun masih terdengar sampai di telinga Zen. Pemuda surai putih itu masih kesal karena Obi mengabaikannya namun memilih setuju dengan mengangguk. Dia berfikir andai saja Mitsuhide dan Kiki jadi menemaninya mungkin mereka dengan tangan terbuka menerima permintaan Zen untuk menambah personil.

"Dia perempuan lho, tuan."

Tunggu...

Perempuan?

"Yakin?!" Zen tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya kaget. Ia kira orang yang bertudung putih itu sosok pemuda yang memiliki badan kecil namun terlatih.

Obi mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyeringai senang.

Pedang kayumu terus melakukan serangan beruntun. Kelebihan dari gerakanmu adalah gerakan menusuk, jadi sulit bagi lawan untuk menyerang balik karena harus memblokir arah ujung pedangmu jika kau menyerang. Pertahananmu juga sangat bagus. Badanmu terlatih sejak kecil jadi hasil latihanmu kini memang berguna. Lincah, luwes dan cepat. Kecepatan pedangmu bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata.

Dan terbukti.

"Pemenangnya Shiro!" ujar juri mengangkat tangan kananmu setelah kau berhasil menjatuhkan pedang milik lawanmu dan dengan gerakan cepat ujung pedang kayumu sudah berada di depan dahi lawanmu.

Sorakan dari masyarakat setempat sangat antusias.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, Shiro!"

"Kau hebat, Shiro!"

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Shiro!"

Itulah beberapa teriakan yang ada dan... sifatmu yang malas menanggapi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan semua diam dengan gerakan jari telunjuk yang kau tempelkan diantara bibir cherry mu itu.

"Ssst... Shiro adalah rahasia..."

Masyarakat kembali heboh mendengar suaramu.

"Dia perempuan!"

"Suaranya manis!"

"Aku yakin dia cantik!"

Zen dan Obi hanya tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar. Wajah mereka sangat mudah dibaca 'WOW'. Sedangkan Shirayuki sepertinya bingung. Zen mengintip di sudut matanya, "Ada apa, Shirayuki?"

"Eh? T-tidak... Hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya. Serasa familiar di ingatanku..." Surai merah berkilauan itu masih memutar ingatannya. Ia yakin pernah mendengar suaramu.

"KYAAA!" jerit seseorang di tengah kerumunan. Kau yang masih berada di atas panggung bisa langsung melihat kearah sumber suara.

TBC

* * *

How? Uda lama nggak nulis T.T semoga sukaa yaa... feel free leave comment for this story's sake ^^ Thank You!


	2. Reunion

**Based on Anime Akagami No Shirayuki**

 **Fanfiction Obi x Reader**

 ****Picture's material is not mine, i just edited it**

 ****Timeline story is mine, inspired by another Obi x Readers fanfiction and the anime/manga itself**

 **Sorry if its OOC XD i will try harder!**

 **Love Obi ❤ ^^**

 **Akagami No Shirayuki © Sorata Akidzuki**

* * *

Sebelumnya :

 _"Ssst... Shiro adalah rahasia..."_

 _Masyarakat kembali heboh mendengar suaramu._

 _"Dia perempuan!"_

 _"Suaranya manis!"_

 _"Aku yakin dia cantik!"_

 _Zen dan Obi hanya tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar. Wajah mereka sangat mudah dibaca 'WOW'. Sedangkan Shirayuki sepertinya bingung. Zen mengintip di sudut matanya, "Ada apa, Shirayuki?"_

 _"Eh? T-tidak... Hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya. Serasa familiar di ingatanku..." Surai merah berkilauan itu masih memutar ingatannya. Ia yakin pernah mendengar suaramu._

 _"KYAAA!" jerit seseorang di tengah kerumunan. Kau yang masih berada di atas panggung bisa langsung melihat kearah sumber suara._

 **Chapter 2 : Reunion**

"Hey! Sang juara, serahkan koin emasmu yang kau bawa itu! Kalau tidak nyawa wanita ini akan melayang!" pekik seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah memegang pisau yang ia arahkan ke leher seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganmu. Di sekeliling pria itu ada tiga orang lagi yang membawa belati. Kau tak menjawab, namun mencoba menajamkan pengelihatanmu yang masih dibalik tudung mantel putihmu, berusaha mengamati kejadian ini.

Sedangkan Zen bersiap menyerang, namun ditahan oleh Obi, "Jangan, tuan. Kau tidak boleh bertindak sendirian! Pengawalmu bahkan tak ada!"

Pangeran tampan itu menggertakkan giginya marah. Yah, memang ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kiki dan Mitsuhide tak ada disini, ia dan Obi bahkan tak bisa bergerak karena mereka mempunyai sandera.

"Sial!" rutuk Zen lirih. Shirayuki mengenggam tangan kekasihnya yang bergetar, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tak apa, Zen. Kita cari kesempatan untuk keselamatan sandera juga," ujar gadis itu lembut. Zen menyadari bahwa Shirayuki juga cemas, dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Obi, aku akan memberi tahu para penjaga untuk bersiap. Kau bicaralah dengan si pemenang untuk menyerahkan koin emas itu. Kerajaan akan menggantinya. Jangan sampai ketahuan para perampok itu! " bisik Zen memberi perintah kepada Obi.

"Oke, tuan." Obi bergegas menuju belakang panggung. Sedangkan kau masih terdiam, dan tiba-tiba kau tersenyum tipis. Ya, kau menyadari adanya suatu tipu muslihat dalam upaya perampokan ini.

"Hoi! Serahkan kantung koinmu sekarang!" perintak mereka padamu. Kau menarik napas agak dalam, saatnya pertunjukan.

"Maaf, ini milikku, jadi takkan kuserahkan pada kalian. Jadi, cari saja yang lain yaa~" Kau memainkan nada bicaramu dan melangkahkan kakimu turun ke area belakang panggung ini.

"A-apa! Hey k-kau! Sialan!" mereka sedikit panik namun akhirnya seperti yang kau katakan, mereka meminta harta berharga dari masyarakat yang terkumpul di depan hingga samping panggung.

"Woy! Apa yang kau katakan! Lebih baik berikan saja kan-" kata Obi sambil terengah-engah, namun dengan cepat kau menolak.

"Tidak mau."

Kau berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah cukup berumur dan terlihat membawa sebilah pedang dan perlengkapan memanah. Kaupun segera mengeluarkan 2 koin emas dari kantung kecil yang kau peroleh tadi. Memberikannya kepada pria berumur itu. Pria itu tersenyum, "Ya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang seperti yang aku minta. Terimakasih, nona. Ini milikmu yang kau titipkan padaku tadi," ujarnya menyerahkan kedua jenis senjatamu. Riuh masih menjadi latar belakang polusi suara ini, namun kau tak menggubrisnya dan memasang pedangmu di sisi kiri dan tempat anak panah di sisi kanan.

Obi yang awalnya bingung akhirnya bersuara, "Woy!"

Kau mengacungkan jari telunjukmu, menandakan bahwa Obi harus diam. Tiba-tiba kau meraih pergelangan tangan Obi dan menariknya ke depanmu agar badanmu tak terlihat.

"Diamlah. Aku akan melukai tangan mereka agar tidak bisa menyerang. Bantu aku tutupi badanku," ujarmu lirih. Obi terdiam mematung. Suara milikmu menekan namun ada unsur kelembutan disana. Pemuda itu sedikit tersipu ketika tangan kecil milikmu menyentuhnya. Baumu wangi. Obi diam-diam menyukainya.

Kau bersiap memanahkan dua anak panah sekaligus, bermaksud melumpuhkan dua orang di dekat sandera dan mungkin penjaga istana akan segera meringkus sisanya.

Kau menarik dan mendorong nafasmu pelan dan tenang, berusaha berkonsentrasi namun indera penciumanmu menangkap sesuatu... bau ini, mungkin milik pemuda di depanmu. Kau tersenyum tipis, bau yang maskulin dan menenangkan.

Perlahan kau meregangkan busurmu dan memfokuskan diri.

Tepat di senjatanya.

Jangan sampai orang biasa terkena.

Panah pertamamu meluncur kilat dan diikuti dengan jatuhnya belati milik si pemegang sandera dan tak sampai sedetik berikutnya anak panahmu menjatuhkan belati milik rekannya lagi. Selagi mereka semua terkejut, Zen bertindak cepat. Ia mengarahkan mata pedangnya kearah rekan perampok yang masih memegang belati dan mengayunkan senjatanya itu untuk menjatuhkan benda tersebut. Obi pun langsung berlari lincah, melompat dan mendaratkan dirinya ke orang bersenjata yang terakhir.

"Dia lincah," gumammu kemudian berlari ke tengah lapangan. Masyarakat pun juga dibuat kaget dengan aksi ketiga orang tersebut, kau, Zen dan Obi.

"Sialan!" umpat perampok yang membawa sandera dengan mata memandang kearahmu. Petugas kerajaan pun segera mendekat dan meringkus empat orang tersangkanya. Sandera itu dibebaskan dan ia mendekat kearahmu.

"Te-terima kasih..." ucapnya lemah. Kau memandang gadis yang sepertinya sebaya denganmu itu meremehkan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyusul mereka? Bukankah kau rekan mereka?"

Semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali gadis itu sendiri. Ia memandangmu yang masih di balik mantel, kilatan mata ambermu serasa menusuknya. Ia tak bisa berkata.

"Aktingmu sebenarnya bagus, tapi..." kau menggulung lengan baju milik gadis itu dan menemukan tanda unik, tiga titik besar yang digambar secara vertikal.

"Aku melihat titik yang paling depan ini ketika kau berlagak menahan lengan orang tadi. Bentuk dan ukurannya kurasa cocok, jadi kurasa kau rekan mereka."

Memang benar jika keempat anggota perampok tadi memiliki tanda unik tersebut di lengan mereka yang terbuka.

Gadis itu bahkan masih tak bisa berkata. Rasa terkejutnya semakin jelas tergambar di wajah kuning langsatnya, seolah berkata 'bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menduga sejauh itu... apalagi jarak antara panggung dan tempat berdiriku cukup berjarak.

"Mataku bukan mata biasa, aku terlatih." Kau menegaskan jawabanmu, seolah kau sudah membaca ekspresi gadis di depanmu. Seorang penjaga kerajaan mendekat dan menuntun gadis itu untuk dibawa ke pusat keamanan kota.

Tapi sesuatu mengganjal perasaanmu, dan kaupun segera menghampiri gadis itu "Tunggu!"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Ia tak menjawab pada awalnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyerah dan memilih berbicara setelah kau meremas pelan kedua bahunya.

"Kami ditipu masuk kelompok pedagang yang ternyata adalah perampok. Kami diharuskan memberikan setoran kepada ketua kelompok. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu..."

Zen, Obi dan Shirayuki diam-diam mendengarkan di tengah kerumunan yang membisu. Kemudian Zen memutuskan untuk bergerak memberitahu para penjaga untuk menginterogasi mereka dan menyuruh Obi menjaga Shirayuki sebentar.

Sedangkan kau melepaskan cengkramanmu dan tersenyum kecil, "Begitu ya... baiklah, ambil saja ini. Kurasa aku tak memerlukannya." Kau melemparkan kantung koin emasmu dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. Samar kau bisa mendengar suara lirih gadis itu berucap terima kasih padamu.

Kerumunan mulai renggang dan kaupun memutuskan untuk membeli minuman karena haus. Selagi menunggu kau mengitari padanganmu ke sekeliling, terheran walaupun hampir senja kota ini tetap ramai. Kau bahkan sudah sering ke Wistal, namun rasa terkejutmu tak pernah hilang dari kota ini. Tiba-tiba mata ambermu berhenti kepada sosok di seberang jalan. Dia bertudung dan... rambutnya berwarna merah... juga matanya... warna emerald...

Kau terlonjak kaget, mengerjapkan kedua matamu berkali-kali memastikan bahwa itu bukan ilusi. Bukan. Itu nyata.

"Shirayuki?"

Tanpa basa-basi kau segera berlari kencang, hampir seperti refleks bagimu. Kau kenal gadis itu.

Shirayuki selesai dengan membeli keperluannya dan tinggal menunggu Zen. Ketika ia memandang jalan, ia melihat sesosok bertudung putih itu nampak mendekat kearahnya dengan cepat. Ia terkaget, "Eh?!"

Obi yang mendengar Shirayuki bersuara menoleh ke arah lensa mata nonanya mengarah. Seseorang mendekat kesini dengam cepat.

"Shirayu-"

Dengan gerakan refleks Obi berada di depan Shirayuki dan tangan panjangnya berusaha menyibakkan sosok bertudung putih itu. Berhasil.

Tudungmu terbuka. Rambut hitam pekat milikmu yang cukup panjang itu berkilauan di tengah sinar matahari senja, menambah keindahan rambutmu yang tengah menari-nari singkat di udara karena Obi. Kau hanya bisa terpatung kaget menatap pria bermata kucing itu -lagi- di depanmu persis.

Mata pemuda itu membesar, terkagum dengan keindahan yang ada di depan matanya. Rambutmu dan mata amber yang Obi lihat kini sempurna. Cantik.

Keheningan menyeruak sesaat di antara ketiganya hingga Shirayuki ingat akan sesuatu dan berceletuk, "Kei?!"

Kaupun tersenyum senang menanggapi, "Aku benar. Kau Shirayuki! Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" Kau melewati tubuh Obi dan memeluk Shirayuki erat. Gadis berambut merah itu juga sama.

Sepertinya mereka teman lama.

 _"Wah! Rambut merahmu keren!"_

 _"Eh? Kau juga, rambutmu hitam bersinar!"_

 _"Hehe... terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Keinara, panggil saja Kei!"_

 _"Aku juga, Shirayuki. Salam kenal!"_

 _"Apotikmu sangat lengkap, aku akan sering berkunjung, tak apa kan?"_

 _"Iya. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman, Kei..."_

TBC

**Sorry for late update T.T had fever for three days ago -_- kayaknya peminat akagami no shirayukihime bahasa Indonesia disini sedikit ya XD !


	3. First Mission

**Based on Anime Akagami No Shirayuki**

 **Fanfiction Obi x Reader**

 ****Picture's material is not mine, i just edited it**

 ****Timeline story is mine, inspired by another Obi x Readers fanfiction and the anime/manga itself**

 **Sorry if its OOC XD i will try harder!**

 **Love Obi ❤ ^^**

 **Akagami No Shirayuki © Sorata Akidzuki**

* * *

Chapter 3 : First Mission

Kau menggeliat pelan dan mengosokkan kedua matamu agar dapat terbuka. "Hah~ dimana ini?" kau mendesah malas memandangi langit-langit ruangan ini. Kau merasa bahwa ruangan yang kau tempati ini bukan kamarmu yang biasanya atau penginapan yang biasa kau sewa.

Tidak. Memang bukan.

Sontak kau bangun dan mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ya, kau bertemu dengan teman lamamu, Shirayuki yang ternyata sekarang bekerja sebagai ahli obat di istana Wistal. Hal yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah bahwa teman jauhnya itu adalah pujaan hati pangeran kedua Clarines, Zen Wistaria.

Dan kenapa kau juga berada di dalam istana kini bukan tanpa alasan. Zen mengajakmu untuk memasuki istana sebagai hadiah adu pedang sekaligus meringkus perampok. Alasan tersembunyinya adalah karena Shirayuki. Gadis berambut merah apel itu begitu senang ketika melihatmu, jadi mungkin instingnya sebagai sang pasangan ingin Shirayuki senang. Kaupun tak bisa menolaknya karena sebenarnya kau juga ingin melepas kerinduanmu pada Shirayuki.

"Kei, besok datanglah ke ruang kerjaku jika kau sudah bangun. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Gawat. Kau juga mengingat satu pesan itu. Sehabis pesta kecil-kecilan kemarin antara Kau, Shirayuki dengan Zen, pangeran kedua itu yang mengatakan pesan yang kau ingat.

Ada apa kira-kira?

"Auh! Sudahlah, dengarkan saja apa yang akan dia katakan nanti."

Kau dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

3 Days Later

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kei?" tanya Mitsuhide. Kau telah mendapat panggilan dari Pangeran Izana untuk beradu pedang dengan Mitsuhide. Alasan yang melatar belakanginya adalah karena Zen sudah memiliki dua orang ajudan yang pandai berpedang tapi kenapa masih membutuhkan seseorang lagi?

"Tak apa, kalaupun aku kalah darimu aku hanya akan pulang. Toh, akupun masih ragu menerima tawaran Zen untuk menjadi anak buahnya," ungkapmu santai. Tiga hari yang lalu pangeran kedua, Zen Wistaria itu memang memintamu untuk menjadi anggotanya tapi tidak kau terima secara langsung. Sedikit bimbang di dalam dirimu karena sesuatu hal namun sebenarnya kau juga berminat untuk pengalaman baru ini.

"Aku akan sedikit mengalah padamu nanti," bisik pemuda tegap itu membuatmu terkikik kecil.

"Wah, kau meremehkanku Hide-san," ujarmu berlagak kecewa. Apakah pemuda ini tak sadar ia berhadapan dengan siapa, huh?

Hampir setengah hari lebih berlalu kau akhirnya lolos menjalani serangkaian tes yang sengaja dirancang Izana untukmu. Tes bertarung dengan pedang dan memanah. Keduanya memang kelebihanmu, tapi tetap saja tenaga seorang perempuan tidak sebanding dengan lawan jenisnya. Kau bahkan sempat kewalahan melawan Mitsuhide namun dengan menambah kecepatan serangmu akhirnya pemuda itu menjatuhkan pedang tanda menyerah. Tapi kau merasa bahwa pemuda surai biru itu tidak benar-benar sangat serius bertarung melawannya.

"Aku serius, Kei. Kau hebat," puji Mitsuhide kagum. Namun kau memasang muka cemberutmu.

"Tidak sangat serius kan, Hide-san?"

Mitsuhide menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Y-ya, kau itukan perempuan, jadi aku hanya menyamakan tenaga denganmu. Tapi..."

Kau menoleh kearah Mitsuhide yang mendadak bermuka serius.

"Kami semua suka jika kau bisa bergabung, Kei..."

Pemuda yang memiliki pautan umur empat tahun darimu itu tersenyum tulus, mengusak pelan rambut hitam berkilaumu.

"Jadi berusahalah demi Zen."

Meski dalam proses penerimaanmu, tetapi kau diperbolehkan keluar masuk istana Wistal sesuka hatimu dengan menunjukkan surat perijinan dari Pangeran Zen. Tetapi karena terkadang kau malas masuk lewat gerbang utama, jadilah upaya menyelinap dengan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, dari semak belukar ke semak belukar yang lain, itu sering kau lakukan. Kaupun berkata dalam hati bagaimana bisa keamanan di istana begitu rentan.

Zen juga masih dalam proses membuatkanmu kalung identitas yang harus disetujui Pangeran Izana, dan itu agak rumit. Sehingga kau belum bisa bergerak bebas. Kalau senggang kau akan menemui Shirayuki dan membantunya berkebun bersama Ryuu dan Obi ataupun hanya berkeliling pasar.

Kau terkadang mengingat pertemuan pertamamu dengan Obi ketika pandangan mata kalian saling bertemu, mata chrysoberyl miliknya sungguh menawanmu, ada aura yang berbeda yang kau rasakan ketika bersamanya, dia bukan orang biasa. Dan kaupun mengetahuinya bahwa ia adalah mantan assasin. Dalam hatimu kadang tergelak kecil, mengagumi dirimu sendiri tentang mengenali aura seseorang.

Zen's Room

"Zen, kau harus membaca ini. Ini dari salah satu surat dari kurir kerajaan yang bekerja mengantarkan bahan-bahan herbal dari luar ke dalam kerajaan." Kiki menyerahkan selembar surat yang tadinya ia baca kepada Zen. Zen mengamati isi surat itu dan berkomentar, "Jadi ada bandit yang mencuri beberapa bahan herbal yang harganya tinggi. Dan minggu ini sudah terjadi dua kali pencurian. Pengawal yang berjaga di belakang kereta nampaknya dibuat tidak sadarkan diri."

Mitsuhide menambahkan, "Iya, benar. Dan ini entah kebetulan atau tidak, ternyata sudah dua kali pengiriman juga bahan herbal dari pemasok kerajaan yang baru. Nama pemasok itu adalah Garnet Govin yang sepertinya menyewa sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang bernama Haidee di-"

Kau yang tadinya diam membaca buku dan minum teh, tiba-tiba tersedak membuat Mitsuhide menghentikan laporannya. Ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu lantas menatap kearahmu. Zen yang paling awal bertanya.

"Kei? Kau tak apa?"

"Eh? Ya… begitulah, hanya kaget saja," jawabmu berusaha tenang. Tapi hatimu tidak. Gudang penyimpanan Haidee adalah sesuatu yang sangat familiar buatmu.

"Nampaknya kau tertarik dengan kasus ini, Kei?" Zen masih mengamatimu yang terlihat berpikir keras. Kau menatap Zen dan menemukan bahwa pandangan iris sapphire itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepadamu. Kaupun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan setelah ini, Zen."

Zen membalas senyumanmu, "Jadi, ini misi pertamamu huh?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Obi masuk dari jendela dan menguap lebar setelahnya.

"Obi, besok pergilah bersama Kei untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Kei, kau harus ditemani seseorang yang memiliki identitas kerajaan agar bisa melakukan interogasi, maaf tak bisa membawa serta Mitsuhide dan Kiki karena pekerjaanku saja masih menumpuk di dalam sini," omel Zen memerintah Obi dan menatapnya dengan death glare.

Obi tersentak kaget melihat tingkah tuannya dan mencoba merespon dengan tertawa sumbang dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf tuan, nona sedang sibuk bekerja, jadi aku tak ada kegiatan dan tidur sejak tadi."

Pangeran bersurai white silver itu mendesah panjang, sia-sia menceramahi orang kepercayaannya satu itu.

"Jadi? Kau setuju kan, Obi?" tanya Mitsuhide berceletuk.

"Tuan, bagaimana menjawabnya ya? Aku tidak pandai bekerjasama dengan-"

Belum sempat Obi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kiki pun ikut berkomentar santai, "Tentu saja dia mau, dari awal dia memang mencari partner cantik, kan? Dari awal Kei-san disini, Obi selalu meliriknya jika ada kesempatan."

Kau dan Obi saling berpandangan kaget. Dan secara bersamaan pipi kalian berdua bersemu pink karena malu.

"Hahahaha... baiklah - baiklah. Dengan begini tak ada masalah, dan kumohon selesaikan misinya dengan baik. Aku mengandalkan kalian berdua, Keinara, Obi..." Zen mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kalian berdua dengan ekspresi yang begitu ramah di matamu.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Zen."

"J-jika itu perintah, apa boleh buat."

TBC

* * *

nb : thank you so much for those review❤❤ maaf jika update lamaa, kesibukan di dunia nyata menguras ide T.T... maaf juga jika chapter ini duarius membosankan, hope you still enjoy it!


End file.
